


Change of Heart.

by Anime_Yaoi_Couples



Series: Change of heart. [1]
Category: Original Work, Yaoi - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, hardyaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Yaoi_Couples/pseuds/Anime_Yaoi_Couples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitter young man (Yuri) annoyed with living in his new small town obsessed with a basketball team. But soon makes friends with the towns star child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highschool superstar.

**Author's Note:**

> Things will be sketchy for awhile... starting a new grade tomorrow so therefore I'll be slightly busy, also considering most of my free time will also go towards playing video games lets see if i can remember to update/fix the flaws in this series. May the odds be ever in our favor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Paragraph breaks fixed.  
> -Spelling errors fixed.  
> -Generic notes insert here-

It was a like any other typical highschool day, the jocks played their practices and games, the music club played to build moral, and the cheer leaders kept everyones spirits high. Here in this school, the basket ball team was a pretty big deal, it was all anyone talked about - "The undefeated wolves" - Even though its no different than any other school anywhere else in the world, it was the school of two very interesting boys. Iuma and Yuri, Yuri was just a third year student who didn't have many friends, he dove into his studies and kept to himself - While on the other hand Iuma was the superstar of the school being the captain of the senior basket ball team and all. They lived two very different lives, one of isolation and solitude the other of glamor and town fame. In any other scenario they would of never met until this fateful day.

"YURI!" a firm feminine voice called for Yuri, "Yuri, come down!" it was his mother calling him to get ready for school.  
"Alright already, I'm coming" The tall slender, brown hair boy replied while trotting down the stairs.

  
With the stern voice of any mother, his mother commented "You've been keeping to yourself at school still according to your teachers. I told you, you should socialize more. It's not healthy for a boy your age to not have friends." Yuri could hear the concern for his wellbeing in her voice.  
"I don't care for anyone at this school, nor this town. It's nothing but worship for this stupid basket ball team." Yuri replied sounding irritated.

  
"Regardless of that, you need friends and your bitterness towards the school's and this town's interests are the reason you don't have any. So as your mother I took the liberty of telling the coach of the team you'll be their new supply manager." Yuri's mother stated with no room for argument.  
"Wait you what?" Yuri immediately questioned.

  
"I don't want to hear anything about it, who knows maybe you'll make friends with those boys." She replied glaring at him for questioning her decision.  
"Now go head off to school." she added ending that breif conversation that will have changed Yuri's whole personal life.  
Yuri headed off to school and arrived 30min before his first class started - Perks of living close to the school - so he had plenty of time to head to the gym and try to undo the mess his mother had created.

  
He got to the gym and immediately searched for the basket ball team's coach, eventually he found the middle aged man wearing the generic tacky coach outfit you'd see in movies.  
Before he could say a word, the coach struck up a conversation.  
"AH! You must be our new supply manager, Yuri right? Your mother came to me over the weekend and told me you'd volunteer. To be honest I was shocked that anyone would willingly do this job, our last one quit on us... I guess not everyone can deal with the extra work that comes along with it." The coach said with relief.

"Extra work??" Yuri asked.  
"Nothing too bad, just besides cleaning the balls and making sure they're all accounted for. Theres picking up after the guys in the locker room after they're done. They can make quite the mess, I have to say you saved me a lot of trouble." He said with a small chuckle.  
"That's kinda why I'm here... I wanted to talk to you about -" The coach cuts him off

  
"Thanks again honestly, if the guys give you too much trouble let me know and I'll set them straight for you. It the least I can do, oh and btw our practice is normally after school and last about an hour, so stick around the school until about 4:00 then you can start your first day as our supply manager!" The coach said walking off and waving practically ignoring everything Yuri was trying to say.

  
"Wait that not what I came here-" Yuri stopped mid sentence because the coach wasn't even listening as he walked off.  
"Wow, I guess im not getting out of this. He completely refused to let me say I wanted to quit... Ugh now what am I going to do, I guess I'll just have to bite the bullet until I can get an excuse to quit..." Yuri thought to himself.

  
Classes were about to start so yuri rushed over to his first class and began his seemingly normal day, aside from the mishap from this morning. He went along like any other days, going numb trying to sit through chemistry, history, math, language... Eventually the time came where the bell would ring signaling the end of the school day. After that everyone packed up their things and headed out to the halls to breifly socialize as those who didn't have cars waited to be picked up.

  
Yuri faintly overheard two girls giggling and squeeling over something, he listen closer and made out what they were saying.  
"Hey do you want to go watch the basket ball team practice? We can walk home later!" The first girl asked.  
"Of course I do! Iuma is so hot, his dark hair and blue eyes - he's so dreamy!" The second one replied.

  
"Their captain? I heard he was single! maybe you should try to impress him." They continued to chatter as they walked towards the gym to go see the team practice.  
"Hmph.. Iuma this, Iuma that, I swear this whole town is obssessed with him... He can't be that amazing, lets just hope I don't have to meet him while Im doing the coach's busy work." Yuri thought to him self while roughly slaming his locker closed, and being irreitated at the thought of having to work for the basket ball team.

  
Yuri heads to the library to study while, he waits for the team to finish their practice, he doesn't want anything to do with them but since he's working for them now the best way to do so is to just avoid their games and practices.  
Time passes and yuri notices the time whilst studying. "Oh its 4:15, the team should be all going home by now. I guess I'll head over there and clean up."

  
Yuri head back to the school gym and organizes all the baskets balls to their appropriate racks, and makes sure none are missing. "I guess that all of those, now all thats left to do is clean up the locker room. I wonder how much of a mess these guys can make..."

  
Yuri heads to the locker room to find wet towels and water from the showers covering the entire room. In the corner there was a mop and bucket with a note attatched.  
"I'm sure by now you've noticed the disaster these boys can create... I figured this would help I pulled it from the janitor's closet, return it when you're done! - Coach"  
"Oh amazing, he wasn't joking when he said a disaster...

Whatever I'll get this done eventually" Yuri said to himself while crumbling the note into a ball and casually throwing it towards the nearest trashcan (and misses)

  
He heard a voice behind him suddenly, "That was a poor shot, to be honest"  
"Oh great one of the team members are still here" Yuri thought to himself before turning around and replying.

"Yeah well I'm not a brainless basketball player so I guess it naturally would be." Yuri said arrogantly while turning around.

"Brainless? I don't know about that I have the highest GPA in this school."  
Shortly after turning around he realized who he was talking to, but before he really had time to process that he realized they were naked.  
"My name is Iuma, I'm sure you've heard of me at some point. Not to sound like a big headed prick." Surly enough it was the infamous Iuma that Yuri had been hearing about since the day he moved to this town. Dripping wet from a shower, water still pouring down his muscular chest and abs, until reaching the end of his tall built body.

  
"W-Why are you naked, put on a god damn towel!" Yuri exclaimed as he sat there in shock that the towns superstar was standing naked infront of him casually with no sense of shame.  
"Hm? what you're not use to seeing another guy naked? It's not like we have differnet body parts." Iuma said casually, still without shame. "Well I mean there is a difference in our build..." he added.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" Yuri said becoming pissed off by this stranger whom is still naked infront of him but now passivly insulting him.

  
"Nothing, Hand me a dry towel if It'll make you feel better though." Iuma replied.  
Yuri throws him a dry towel, and is suddenly not able to resist the urge to glance at his "size" to see if this guy really is everything.  
Iuma slowly puts on the towel and catches Yuri staring "What?" Iuma asked.

  
Yuri quickly turns away to hide his slightly red face. "Nothing, why are you still here anyways." he replied still turning away.  
"If it's not my team or the coach's constant praising, it's the teachers or the girls. It gets annoying after awhile, a hot shower in the locker room is honestly my only time alone, so i make sure im the last one here. I was actually going to wait until you cleaned up the team's mess to take a shower, but you didn't come until now glad i didn't keep waiting being covered in sweat is awful." he went on, while walking towards his gym locker for clothes.

  
"Oh I'm sure it's such a pain in the ass to be the town's favorite" Yuri said sarcastically.  
"It's not that amazing honestly, I hate the attention I get for simply being good at something I enjoy doing. But thank you for judging me before you even knew me, See you around." Iuma said while wrapping his wet towel into a ball and throwing it blind into the towel bin.  
"Jeez, it must be oh so difficult being so popular and having so much female attention.." Yuri thought to him self while still being sarcastic on the subject.

  
Yuri finished cleaning up and noticed near Iuma's locker there was something on the ground, he went over to investigate and discovered that it was Iuma's wallet, with a decent amount of cash and his ID inside. "I should probably give this back to him, regardless of if I dont like him." Yuri thought while holding the wallet.  
He heads out to go look for Iuma, surly enough he was being stopped by those two girls from earlier.

  
"Iuma, you did great durring practice." the first girl said.  
"Yeah I couldn't keep my eyes off you, you really get into the zone when you're playing huh." the second added.  
"It was just a practice it doesn't mean anything at all..." Iuma replied.  
"Yeah but still!" one of the girls insisted.

  
"Look at this prick acting cool in front of these girls who are clearly obssessed with him.  
After all that about him not liking the attention." Yuri thought to himself being enraged by it.  
Iuma notices Yuri standing not too far away, and excuses himself from the two girls.

  
"Do you need something?" Iuma asked Yuri.  
Yuri too annoyed to even look at him, turns his head and hands him the wallet. "Like I said it must be a real bother." yuri walks back to the locker room to grab the mop and bucket from earlier to return it to the janitor's closet. When he finally gets there it turns out Iuma had followed him.  
"What do yo wan't I'm extremely annoyed with you at this point" Yuri said as he was walking past Iuma with the mop.

  
With no warning Iuma pins Yuri against the locker and slams his hand again them, several second pass before either of them say anything.  
"What the hell dude, Let go of me" Yuri said trying to shove him off but Iuma was far stronger than him, It wasn't hard for Iuma to pin Yuri's slender body.

  
"Please stop judging me, I truly don't enjoy this attention, no one ever takes the time to know me. They just think they know me because they've heard of me." Iuma said to Yuri, hearing the the sincierity in his voice Yuri begins to blush slightly. Iuma notices that Yuri was blushing, suddenly with no warning Iuma leans in like he was going to kiss him. Yuri blushes even more "Dude what are you doing!" - Iuma pulls back and for a split second grins before it quickly turns into a straight face. Iuma lets Yuri go and walks back towards the exit.

  
"Thank you for returning my wallet" Iuma said with a charming smile and left.  
By then Yuri was standing still against the lockers with his face bright red, and confused.  
"W-What... was that about? It looked like he was going to kiss me..."  
"Was I imaging that?" Yuri said to himself watching Iuma leave through the hallway.

  
after safely watching Iuma leave, He leaves the gym and starts to head home. His face still being bright red he passes the two girls on the way out.  
"Hm? Are you one of Iuma's friends? are you alright?" One of them said noticing his bright red face.  
"I-I'm fine thank you..." Yuri said still trying to process the whole thing.  
"Are you sure you're not sick or something?" The other asked.  
"No I'm fine, excuse me." Yuri said pushing by them, the girls watched him leave with looks of concern on their faces.

  
Yuri heads home and attempt to distract himself with homework, It works until he finished. But by then it was late at night, He lays down on his bed and begins to reprocess what had happen in the locker room. He starts to blush again, and cover half his face with his hand and bites down slaming his jaws together.  
"Why is this bothering me, what the hell is it about that guy - Yuri remembers what Iuma said about the attention he gets. - ... Maybe he's not some prick after all...."  
"Mr. Highschool superstar huh?" ......


	2. Only the surface.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tags along with Iuma as plans change from hanging out to Yuri learning about Iuma's actual life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably needs fixing too... I'll get to it lol... Btw these two were written over 4days while i didn't have internet, so I'm uploading them now.

Several days pass and Yuri was getting use to the new routine of working for the the basket ball team, everyone was being friendly towards him and eventually he started coming earlier and earlier. The team weren't as awful to socialize with as he thought they would be, they're just normal guys with a passion for basketball. Although there is still the awkward occasional encounter with Iuma they haven't seen each other much, since he likes to shower in the locker room after everyone else is done - also since he cleans up after himself, Yuri never had to worry about it. But one day while Yuri was cleaning up the locker room it took a little longer than usual for being there just after all the guys were starting to leave - He runs into Iuma who's always there later than everyone else... Not a perfectly ideal scenario for Yuri since he was still feeling uncomfortable around Iuma after well, being pinned against a locker and nearly being forced to kiss him.

  
Iuma strikes up a conversation and this time he's not completely naked, he had a towel around his waist which is more then he had the last encounter.

  
"Oh Yuri you're here late today." Iuma said curiously.

  
"And you're here late as always...." Yuri replied not completely comfortable with being around him.

  
"I always am, you know that since you started coming to clean up when you know i wouldn't be here." He said being slightly passive aggresive.

  
"Well, I mean how am I suppose to react to what you did to me? Be your best friend?" Yuri replied starting to get annoyed.

  
"What I did to you? I lost my cool and threw you against a locker, I'll admit that was uncalled for and I'm sorry, but don't make yourself out as a victim of some awful crime."Iuma said with little concern for Yuri's dramatization.

  
"Whoa, aren't you forgetting about something else?" Yuri said now ticked off at him.

  
"Hm? I don't remember anything else, maybe you hit your head on the lockers." Iuma said completely disregarding the fact he tried to kiss him.

  
"What the hell, did he completely forget he tried to kiss me? This prick he's sitting here acting like he didn't assault me, and trying to say he didn't try to be inappropriate with another guy. This kid is seriously damaged." Yuri thought to himself enraged at the situation.

  
"Look I know you don't like me, but please stop staring at me like you're going to throw a punch because it won't end well for your scrawny self." Iuma said with a cold look on his face while heading towards his locker to change.

  
"SCRAWNY?! I'm going to kill this guy!"

  
"Are you this rude to everyone you meet or just me." Yuri said pissed off, but trying settle himself down.

  
"Well, you're not exactly friendly towards me. You've judged me by my reputation twice now, and you make it clear you can't stand me just by your actions to avoid me." Iuma replied with a seemingly careless tone.

  
"Ok, I never said I didn't like you. It's just the popularity and the attitude that pisses me off. So for the sake of my sanity I chose to avoid you" - "That and you tried to kiss me you freak"

  
"Well then hang out with me today." Iuma turned around from his locker, more so demanding than asking.

  
"What? Why would I want to do that?" Yuri replied.

  
"Get to know me before I throw you against another locker, It honestly wasn't that hard the first time." Iuma says to insult him.

  
Yuri practically having steam come out of his ears, with his blood boiling takes a moment to respond.  
"Fine, but when I see that your is easy, I'm not going to tolerate you at all." Yuri said annoyed.

  
"That's fine, meet me at the front of the school when you're done cleaning up here." Iuma replied with the same cold facial expression as he always seems to have.

  
Yuri finishes his cleaning and heads out the main shcool enterence to meet up with Iuma.  
He finds Iuma outside but before he calls to him he notices that Iuma was on the phone, He hangs back by the shcool doors to try to overhear who he was talking to.  
"What? Shiro is sick? ... Yeah, I'll head to the store on my way home..." Iuma said sounding concerned on the phone.

"I wonder what that was about..." Yuri thought to himself while walking over towards Iuma like he just got there.

  
"Hey, Where are we going." Yuri said pretending to not have heard the conversation Iuma had over the phone.

  
"Well I have a few things to do across town, you can tag along if you still want to." Iuma replied.

  
"Fine whatever." Yuri said trying to sound like he didn't care, but he was really just curious about who that was over the phone.

  
Since neither of them have a car they walk together a short distance to the other side of their small town to a small pharmacy.  
"I wonder who that was he was talking to, his attitude completely changed." Yuri thought to himself along the way

.  
They arrive at the pharmacy, and go inside. They reach the Cold and Flu labeled section and Iuma reaches towards a small box of tablets, along with a cough syrup.  
"Whats all this for?" Yuri asks while they walk towards the counter to pay.

  
"Someone at home is sick, so we stopped here to pick this up." Iuma replied while handing the cashieer some money.  
The two boys then head out, not talking much along the way. Yuri still not sure where else he's being lead to, but for whatever reason he was okay with it. Seeing this weird concerned side of Iuma made him far more toleratable.

  
They walk another short distance and eventually arrive at Iuma's house, It was a rundown looking building with several rooms that can be seen from the outside, they head up the old fashioned looking stone stairs and Iuma knocks on the door.  
A middle aged woman answers the door, she looks far too exhausted for her being only around 40.

  
"Welcome back Iuma" she said with a smile, and bags under her eyes.  
"Thank you, Is Shiro alright?" Iuma said concerned.  
"He just has a little bit of a cold, they sent him home from school." she replied.  
"Oh, well then he should be fine... I bought some medicine for him." Iuma said with some feeling of relief.  
"Thank you, Oh Shiro has been asking for his big brother since I picked him up" She said with another smile. She looks over and notices Yuri, "Who's your friend"

  
"Big brother? ..." Yuri thought to himself completely forgetting to introduce himself.

  
"His name is Yuri, him and his family only moved her a few months ago." Iuma replied for him.  
"Oh well come on in and make yourself at home" She said with a smile and waving him in.

  
The boys step inside, and Yuri is still wondering about the whole situation. Iuma heads to one of the rooms upstairs, theres a young boy maybe around 10 asleep on a bed surrounded by tissues and a bowl of soup.  
Iuma sets the medicine on the young boys nightstand and check his forehead for a tempature.

  
"So this is your family?" Yuri asked confused.  
"Not exactly..." Iuma replied while cleaning up used tissues  
"What do you mean." Yuri said trying to make sense out of it.  
"We have no blood relation, I was an only child, the woman you just met a second ago is my god mother" Iuma said with sincerity in his voice.  
"What happen to your parents?" Yuri said with sympathy.

  
"My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was killed in a car accident. I was 8 at the time my dad died, he was driving home and a drunk driver forced him off the road into a lake..." Iuma said "My god mother took me in shortly after that, and has been working 2-3 jobs to support me and Shiro who was just a baby at the time."  
"I'm... I'm sorry... " Yuri said while feeling sad from his story.

  
"It's not your fault though." Iuma said throwing away all the tissues he collected.  
"But I kept saying your life was easy.. I feel like an ass now" Yuri replied.  
"You were, but thats fine. You know my life isn't easy now and thats all I wanted." Iuma replied turned away.  
"It's easy to assume that since the whole town basically is obssessed with you.." Yuri said feeling embarrassed for being so judgmental.  
"I get good grades, and I'm good at basketball for the sake of getting into a good college... If I don't I wont be able to repay my god mother for all she's done for me." Iuma said sounding determined.

  
"He's a completely different person than I thought he was..." Yuri thought to himself.

  
Iuma and Yuri leave the sleeping boys room, and head back down stairs, they're once again greeted by Iuma's god mother.  
"Did you go see shiro?" She asked while carrying a basket of clothes.  
"He was passed out I didn't want to bug him" Iuma replied.  
"Oh well that's good he needs his rest." She replied beginning to fold clothes.  
"He's not the only one... You got the day off work to take care of Shiro didn't you? Get some rest I'll fold the laundry when I get back." Iuma said  
"Thank you Iuma that's kind of you." She said smiling.  
"It's the least I could do.." He replied.

  
Iuma's god mother puts down the basket and heads upstairs to her room. The boys then leave the house and start walking towards the park not far from Iuma's house.  
"So what about you?" Iuma said randomly as they walked.  
"What do you mean" Yuri replied.  
"What happen in your life that makes you so hostile to people you think have perfect lives..." Iuma said wondering.  
"... Not much different than yours I guess... My dad died a few years ago and my mom has had to work 2 jobs to support us" Yuri replied.  
"I see..." Iuma said.

  
The boys are arrive at the park, not completely sure why they're there they just kinda walked.... The sprinklers turn on and spray Iuma soaks him from head to toe. They quickly move out of the sprinkler's range and end up back on the side walk they took to get there.  
"Man I got completely soaked, thats annoying..." Iuma said as he pulls off the tank top he was wearing and pushes one end of it into his pocket.  
Yuri begins to blush as he realizes that Iuma Is once again infront of him with water running down his muscular chest and abs..  
Yuri turns away to cover his face but its all in vain when Iuma notices him blushing and pulls him back around, leans in and kisses him out of the blue.  
"you're not very good at hiding your face by the way." Iuma says walking back towards home casually  
Yuri just stood there in shock as his face turned an even brighter shade of red.  
"I'm going to have to ask for a raincheck on hanging out, theres stuff I need to take care of at home today. sorry" Iuma said walking further away and waving behind him.  
"He.. Kissed me.. for real this time..." Yuri thought to himself while still not sure what to do.  
After learning about Iuma's life, and the reasons he trys so hard at what he does. Completely changed Yuri's perspective of him, Iuma's fame in the town isn't all that he is. Far from it... In Yuri's eyes Iuma became someone well deserving for everyone to look up to, maybe that's how the town saw him the whole time...


End file.
